


Fast Learner

by allthehearteyes



Series: Vlamburn [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exploring, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Praise Kink, Touching, blowjob, closeness, connection, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Michael is excited, he’s never donethisbefore.





	Fast Learner

**Author's Note:**

> Um...yeah, so this happened. I’m really in it now. Lol. Just go with it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story! ❤️
> 
> (This a continuation of _More to Consider_ and _Glad You’re Here_ , both of which assume they’re not in relationships with anyone else. No disrespect meant toward the actors or their real lives. Only imagination and fic here.)
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username or @malex-allthehearteyes)

Michael is shaking with anticipation and excitement. He’s never sucked a dick before, but not tasting Tyler’s cock feels like torture. The heady scent of him becoming stronger, as Michael descends toward his prize. Michael’s mouth waters for the hard flesh in his palm, the delicious smell that’s nearly palpable.

 

He tentatively licks Tyler’s cockhead. Eyes locked on Tyler’s face, looking for direction and wanting to please the man beneath him. Tyler bites at his bottom lip in that sexy way, dragging his teeth over the kiss-swollen skin, and nods. Michael licks again and again, tracing his tongue along the head, then up and down the taut length. Tyler’s hands fist in his hair, and Michael takes that as a good sign.

 

Michael draws in a deep breath, before engulfing Tyler fully with his mouth. The sensation he feels when Tyler’s hands clench tighter is pure pride. Michael’s bringing this captivating man pleasure, and the impact of that boggles his mind. He honestly feels like the luckiest person alive, as he laves and worships Tyler’s cock.

 

Michael swirls his tongue around, bobbing his head in a steady motion. He sucks at the flesh, _hard_ , though the act itself is no hardship. Michael instantly knows he loves doing this. He’s already planning to give Tyler head so many times his jaw will hurt, at that thought heat floods his system. _I want to make him happy._ Michael has always been dominant with other lovers, but his desire to obey and please Tyler is the hottest thing he’s ever experienced.

 

Michael pumps his hand in time with his mouth. Never looking away, wanting to see each of Tyler’s facial expressions, each heaving breath. Tyler gazes at him with a look that would fell lesser men. _Oh, god! There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him._

 

He watches as Tyler sets his jaw, before thrusting into Michael’s mouth. He gags, spit spilling out and over his hand. Michael’s eyes immediately blur, watering in reaction to the the unexpected move.

 

“Just relax, baby,” Tyler murmurs in a soothing and commanding tone.

 

They try a couple of more times with the same result. Michael starts to feel frustrated and embarrassed, real tears beginning to sting behind his eyes.

 

“It’s okay, Michael. Shhhhhh. We’ve got all the time in the world. Or we don’t have to at all.” Tyler’s looking at him with tenderness and concern.  Michael shakes his head, the gentle words and Tyler’s calm demeanor comfort him, shoring up his resolve.

 

Michael pulls back, trying to loosen his jaw and throat. He sets back in, determined. When Tyler shifts his hips forward again Michael is ready. He feels proud at the way he takes Tyler deeper, while maintaining his rhythm.

 

“Fast learner,” Tyler grunts, as he repeats the movement over and over.

 

Michael’s hand is covered in saliva, as he works to make is lover come. He’s focused, resolute, and aroused beyond all measure.

 

Michael uses his other hand to cup Tyler’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and gently tugging.

 

“ _Fuck,you!_ Yes, baby! Just like that!” Tyler’s breathless praise, ratchets up Michael’s lust and confidence.

 

He tightens his fist around Tyler’s cock and increases the pace of his hand and mouth. Michael sees Tyler close his eyes and feels him pull his hair hard, right before yelling out, “ _Fuck yes, Michael!_ ”  

 

Hot cum splashes in the back of Michael's throat and on his tongue. He works to swallow every bit, not wanting to miss or waste a single drop. In the end, only a little bit escapes out of the side of his mouth.

 

Michael watches Tyler’s body shudder and shake from the aftershocks, a deep warmth blooming in his chest. _I did that for him._

 

Michael continues to softly suck and pump until Tyler pushes him off. He quickly licks the remaining cum off Tyler’s thigh, before collapsing  on the sheets next to him.

 

Michael sees Tyler’s heaving chest and labored breaths. He reaches over to gently rub the pad of his thumb over Tyler’s bottom lip. When Tyler turns and surges forward, bringing their mouths together, Michael gasps. Their tongues are slick and wet, interrupted only by small bites and nips.

 

Tyler grabs Michael’s jaw in a firm hold and leans back.  Michael groans in protest. A slow smile spreading across Tyler’s lips, as his eyes bore into him.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Good. _Really_ fucking good.” Michael’s voice sounds raw, even to his own ears.

 

“You did so well, baby.” A peck to his lips. “I’m so proud of you.” Another quick kiss. “Are you okay?”

 

A feeling of peace and contentment washes over Michael. He feels centered, happy, whole. “Yes,” he whispers back. “I-I, really liked doing it.”

 

He feels his face flush with heat, though he knows he has nothing to be embarrassed about with Tyler.

 

“Yeah?” Tyler chuckles, drawing Michael’s eyes from that lush mouth, to his warm brown eyes. “Good.  I like you doing it.”

 

They share a sweet, lazy kiss, before Tyler rolls on top, murmuring, “Let me show you how much,” kissing his way down Michael's chest.

 

Tyler, indeed, shows Michael just how much he enjoyed himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
